Parker's Devious Plan
by burtneymac95
Summary: Parker realizes that Booth and Brennan love each other. Can he be the only one that can make them realize it? Please Review. Hope you like it!


_**Disclamier: I do not own Bones, sadly.**_

**_Some is a little cheesy._**

**_But hey, go with it._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please Review!_**

_Angelas Office _

Parker sat and talked to Angela while she was painting his face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked curiously. She started rambling on and on about celibacy, whatever that means.

"Does my daddy have a boyfriend?" "No I don't think your daddy has a boyfriend." "Can you be his girlfriend?"

"Not that I've never thought about that, but I'm kind of on the sidelines for right now buddy." "Am I done yet?"

"Yep. All done." She grabbed a mirror and showed him.

"Ta, da!" "Wow!" "Beautiful isn't it?" "Yea. How'd you do that?"

"What can I say? When you're good, you're good." "Do you think my daddy needs a girlfriend."

"I don't know, why do you?" "Because he needs to "sex" up a little bit."

"Ha-ha, your amazing kid." He jumped off his chair and ran out the door.

"Parker! Where are you going?" "To find my daddy a girlfriend!" he yelled.

While he was running, he bumped into Hodgins.

"Parker?" "Do I know you?" "I work with your dad. Where you running to?"

"Do you know where Dr. Bones is?" "Yea she's in her office. Why?" "Where's that it?" he asked, refusing to answer any questions.

"I'll take you there." They started walking. "What's this all about kid?"

"I'm trying to find my daddy a girlfriend, and every time I'm around him with Dr. Bones, I can tell that they like each other."

"So you're going to try to hook them up." "Yep." "Devious little boy. I like you. Want some help?"

"Sure."

_Brennan's Office_

Hodgins knocked on the door. "Dr. B?" She looked up from her desk. "Yes, Dr. Hodgins?"

"There's someone who would like to talk to you." "Who?" Parker stepped out from behind him.

"Hey Dr. Bones." "Hey Parker. What are you doing here? Where's your dad?"

"Not sure. I got to talk to you." "Ok?" "Good luck!" Hodgins said. He winked at Parker. "Remember everything I told you buddy." "Ok."

"Please, have a seat Parker." He went and jumped down onto her couch. "I have to ask you a question." "Ok? You may begin."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" "Um, how this is relevant?" "Huh?" "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because…I would like to help." He said pausing; trying to remember everything Hodgins told him to say.

"How's that?" she asked curiously. "I know somebody that's looking for a girlfriend. He's very good looking, strong, and a great guy. You would be lucky to go on a date with him."

"Really? Who's this guy?" "Can't say, it's a secret." "A blind date?" "No, you're not blind."

"No, a blind date is when you don't know the person you're going on the date with." "O, then yes. A blind date."

"I'm not too sure Parker." "Please? Do this for me. He's already looking forward to meeting you." "Really?"

"Yes. Please Dr. Bones." "Ok. What time?" "Umm…8 o clock at….the Olive Garden." "Ok. Tell this guy I'll be there."

"Thank you Dr. Bones!" He jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome." He ran out of her office.

"Ok? That was weird. She looked at the clock. 5:36. Better head home and start getting ready."

_Booths Car_

"Hey dad." "Yea Park?" "Would you like to go on a blind date tonight?"

"With you?" "It's a surprise, that's what a blind date is." "How do you know what a blind date is?"

"Umm…Hodgins told me." "Great, he's already making you aware of stuff you shouldn't know."

"So…What do you say?" "I don't know buddy. I'm pretty content by myself."

"Please daddy. She's a great girl. She's really pretty, smart, and caring. And she's already agreed to meet you tonight."

"Really?" "Yea. So how bout it dad?" "Me and Dr. Bones have stuff to do tonight relating to the case."

"I'm sure she won't mind. Please dad. Please!! Pretty please with sugar on top."

"Ok, ok. I'll go." "Great!" "I better call Bones and let her know I can't work with her tonight."

"You don't have to do that daddy." "Buddy, that's rude." "So?" "So you just don't do that Parker."

"Just tell her you're hanging out with me tonight."

"That's a good idea. I don't have to tell her about my blind date. She'll probably go on and on about how stupid and dangerous it is."

"Ok. So meet her at the Olive Garden at 8." "Her who?" "Your date." "Right, right."

_Brennans House/Car _

Brennan was so nervous. She already went through 5 dresses, saying no to each one. Then she found the perfect one.

It was the one that Booth had bought her in Las Vegas. He seemed to really like it, so this guy should too.

She spent an hour on her hair, making sure it looked just right. She checked to see what time it was. 7:38. "Shit I better get going."

She threw on a pair of black strappy high heels, grabbed her keys and her purse, and headed out the door. As she drove, she could feel her hands shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "It's just a blind date. I don't even know the guy. And if I don't like him, I can always leave and never have to see his face again."

She pulled up to the Olive Garden. It had taken her 15 minutes to get there.

"Ok, I can do this." She turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition.

With that, she got out and headed inside to meet her blind date.

_The Olive Garden _

Booth had already been there for 10 minutes. He looked at his watch. 7:58. Maybe she wasn't going to show.

Then he looked up from the table. He saw a woman with gorgeous legs, strappy black heels, and the reddest dress he's ever seen.

He would know that dress from anywhere. It was….."Booth?" "Bones?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I can ask you the same thing." "Don't laugh, but I'm here for a blind date."

"Really?"

"Stupid and dangerous I know, but your son talked me into it."

"My son?"

"Yes, he told me that a very strong, attractive, caring man was wanting to meet me, and he begged me to do this, so how could I say no?"

"Parker is one sly little boy." "Tell me about it. So why are you here?"

"Um…well…..I also have a blind date, which I'm thinking is you." "O. Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, I better go then. Since we already know each other and we have no intentions on a relationship."

"Sit down. Are you kidding? This could be a good time to talk, have a little dinner, and me not have to ask you to try pie."

A waiter came over.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" "No, I'm not staying." "Yes she is. Get her water for now sir, then come back in a little."

"You sure?" "Hey, my son did set all this up. He must've worked really hard on this, so yea I'm sure."

"Ok, well then I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." She said as she sat down. "It'll be right up. Here's a menu for you ma'am." "Thanks"

"I'll be right back." the waiter said.

"So, can you believe Parker?"

"No. You sure you didn't know about this?"

"I'm sure. All he told me was that there was a beautiful, smart, and caring girl who has already agreed to come. Plus, he begged me to."

"Parker is a very smart boy."

"Thanks Bones."

"So, what do we talk about?" she asked. "I don't know. Anything you want to talk about. That's non-case related."

"O, well um…I don't know what to talk about then."

"How about your dress."

"My dress?"

"Yes. Isn't that the one you wore in Las Vegas?" "Yes it is Booth, you remember that?"

"Of course. I almost died and you saved me." "Ha ha. You know how many times that has happened to both you and me?"

"Let me see if I can name them."

"Ok."

"Ok, we'll start with you. First there was Keaton, then there was New Orleans, the Gravedigger, the car explosion, and the crooked cop that shot you."

"Good, but you're forgetting one important one."

"O, the doctor."

"Dr. Leacock."

"Yeah, that's it." "Thanks for that by the way." "Anytime. Now it's your turn."

"Ok, let see first there was the fridge explosion, then Las Vegas, Gallagher, Fat Pam, the Gravedigger, and your brain tumor."

"Wow! I think that's about it. Man we have messed up lives." "I conquer vehemently."

They started laughing. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Bones, you look beautiful tonight." He said, not moving his eyes.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied. For a moment, it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Here's your drink ma'am." The waiter interuppted, making them pull their eyes off each other.

"Thank you."

"Have you decided on what you're getting?" "O, I never even looked at the menu." They started laughing.

"It's ok, I'll come back in a few minutes." "Thank you." They said simultaneously.

"I feel embarrassed." Brennan said. "Why, there isn't anything to be ashamed of. We got lost in the moment. It happens."

"Yea, so what are you getting?" "Probably chicken alfrado. It's really good." "Never had it."

"Well then you're just going to have to try it." "Here we go with the trying something I don't like plot."

"You've never had it. How do you know you don't like it?" "You're right. I'll try it ok."

"Finally Bones!"

"Shut up."

The waiter returned a couple minutes later.

"Have you guys decided yet?" "Yes, I'll have the chicken alfrado." "Ok, what can I get you ma'am?" "I'll have the 12-ounce New York Strip Steak."

"How would you like that done?"

"Medium rare."

"What would you like on the side?"

"Umm, baked potato please."

"Ok, I'll take your menus."

"Thank you." "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"I thought you were a vegetarian?" "I am, but I've always had a thing for steak." "Ok? So now what are we going to talk about?"

"I don't know. Whatever you like."

"Ok, well how about this. This is one of the best dates I have had in a long time. I feel so, me, when I'm around you. I feel like I can act myself, and not have to worry about what you think. I'm glad Parker did this. He's made me realize that you are the one for me, that understands me, and that knows be better than anyone else."

"What are you trying to say Booth?"

"That I love you, and it took an 8 year old to get me to realize it. And I'm glad he did. When I told you that I loved you a couple weeks ago, I meant it. Until I covered it up by saying in a professional kind of way. I was waiting to tell you how I really felt because Sweets told me it was just surgery symptoms. But now, I know they're not. You and Parker both made me realize it. And I'm so happy you guys did. I love you Temperance Brennan, and it's about time you know it."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well do you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"Well then start with that."

"I love you. That's all I can say. I'm not good with expressing my feelings like you. So that's all I'm going to say is that I love you."

"Well that's all I want to hear."

They spent the next 20 minutes looking into each other's eyes, and when the waiter came with their food, Booth laid a 50 down on the table, and they got up and left, holding each other's hands, and staring at each other while they walked.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Sorry if I offended anybody with the whole Brennan eating meat part._**

**_And if I left any times out when they saved each other, let me know._**

**_Now click the very tempting button below. You know you want to. =)_**


End file.
